real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuban American National Foundation
Cuban American National Foundation is an extremist organization with headquarters in Miami, in the state of Florida, United States, created with for defeat Cuban Revolution, through terrorist acts against Cuba and its people. History Was created on 6 July 1981 and its headquarters are settled in the United States. Its founders had common origins, had belonged to armed and political structures of the dictator Fulgencio Batista, mercenaries of Brigade 2506 and integrated to anti Cuban terrorist groups as well as lent services to the CIA in their plans against Cuba. Appears as a supposedly non-profit entity dedicated to promoting influences within United States for achieve political changes in Cuba. In its structure figured the called Safety Commission, group of terrorist character presided by Alberto Marcelino Hernández Hernández and by terrorists such as Guillermo Novo Sampoll and Gaspar Jiménez Escobedo, arrested in Panama in 2000 for plans for kill President of Cuba. Jorge Mas Canosa, was head (Chairman) of Board of Directors of CANF until his death on 23 November 1997. Was a notorious anti-Cuban terrorist, son of an army vet lieutenant colonel Fulgencio Batista in Santiago de Cuba. Besides, former mercenary of Brigade 2506, CIA agent and main ideologue of the attempts against Cuban President Fidel Castro. The origin of its fortune is dubious and appropriated funds of the organization Cuban Representation in Exile. Support anticommunist movements and terrorist acts The Cuban American National Foundation supported during the 1980s National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA) and National Liberation Front of Angola, organizations opponents to the government of Angola as well as the FDN and ARDE, movements for overthrow the Sandinist government of Nicaragua. Financed the leak of terrorist Luis Posada Carriles from a prison in Venezuela, keept him financially in Central America and hired him for make terrorist acts in Cuba, with the use of mercenaries, in 1997. Now was in process a hunt for achieve its purpose during all trips to the outside of President Fidel Castro particularly in international events where the president attended. For it Cuban American National Foundation created an structure with a budget millionaire for execute actions that had two specific purposes: physical removal of the Cuban leader and the realization of actions for affect the Cuban economy, particularly the tourism industry. For mask the terrorist project, assumes the name Cuban National Front who directed in its beginning the terrorist Luis Zúñiga. This group discloses as its armed arm. In March 1997 exploded first bombs in hotels in Havana. Immediately the Cuban American National Foundation made a public acknowledgment of these facts; the message that a group of officers sent to the press could not hide its true essence terrorist. These trusted never discover to the material executors, intellectuals or who paid for do it. Internal contradictions During 2001, it produce a process of contradictions within the main ringleaders of the CANF, among those the figures most associated with the regime of Fulgencio Batista and terrorists, those who argue that Jorge Mas Santos, son of Jorge Mas Canosa, inheritor of the clan does not have the charism needed and can not or want to carry the reins, like make his father. This process caused a schism in the organization that drove a group of these terrorists creating the called Council for the Freedom of Cuba in 2001 that incites use of violence to try to achieve the overthrow of the Revolution. Mass media The CANF has promoted also the appearance of stations such as call of Voice of Foundation, Radio Martí and TV Martí; firm of laws Torricelli and Helms-Burton and other initiatives for perpetuate the economic blockade, become in a war that intends kill of hungry to Cuban people. The CANF, however lack the ability of convocation and political prestige still aspires to be ringleader of counterrevolution within Cuban emigration in United States. Category:Political Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Organizations Category:Lawful Evil Category:Eco Destroyer Category:List Category:Liars Category:Propagandist Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Starvers Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians